Love at First Drool
by Hollow14
Summary: A new student enrolls into Beacon Academy unexpectedly in the middle of the year. As she walks into the classroom, she catches the attention of an "asexual" red head with her luscious looks, thus making Ruby finally see the surroundings of many other attractive girls around her as well. Will this be the start of a new love blooming or is it just a drool incident? Ladybug. Harem...
1. Oh My Remnant

**Yo! I have decided to write a RWBY fanfic for once. Actually, this is my first RWBY fanfic... Anyways, I got this crazy idea of 'what if Ruby were to have her own harem?' A lady harem... ;) lol so that's what I did! Woop woop!Join Ruby Rose as she struggles with the ecchi-ness that these girls will deliver! Yup yup, your anime similar fic will now come to life (not really) as every ecchi possible situation that you have ever seen in anime come true! Wahaha! lol well, I hope that you will enjoy this romcom, so with that, Happy Readings! Oh and Happy Holidays as well!**

**I don't own RWBY.**

**Forgot to mention, in this universe, high school for people normally starts at the age of seventeen. Oh and in this AU, everyone is in a normal classroom, just like in anime. So... no hunting for grim...**

Chapter One: Oh My Remnant…

"Alright! Ready to face the day," a girl said as she put on her red cloak that was a gift from her late mother.

The halls were filled with laughter and chatter as a young red head by the name of Ruby Rose strutted through them. By her side was her "older sister" Yang Xiao Long, and her grumpy assigned roommate, Weiss Schnee, who were all heading to their first period class together like they had done for the past five months. Ruby was the younger of the two; she had skipped two grades, making her the age of fifteen, while the others were seventeen. Although she was nervous at first to be attending a prestigious academy such as Beacon because of her age, she was ecstatic at the fact that she would be together with her so called 'sister' for the next four years.

It was somehow "luck," as she would have said it, that managed to get Ruby enrolled within the academy. She was actually supposed to be attending Signal High rather than Beacon's boarding school, but with a little connection between the two headmasters of both schools (her uncle Qrow and Ozpin), she was qualified to attend Ozpin's school. Now, all she had to do was maintain high grades and be attendant in class for the return of being in the academy. For Ruby, it was no difficulty or problem at all, or so she thinks…

Yang looks to her side to see a Ruby lost in concentration. She pounces her back and latches her arms around her neck. Weiss face reddens as a look of anger took over. Yang notices her and shot her a small smirk, but focuses her attention back to Ruby.

"What's wrong little sis?" Yang said in her goofy manner.

"Hm, oh nothing. Just wondering how I got into such a school," Ruby said staring off into the distance.

Weiss scoffed. "Oh please, just stop thinking about nonsense that is in the past, and focus on the present, such as the upcoming test that is coming up for history," she said with a sting that Ruby winced at. She looked at the red streaked haired girl with concern and blushed a bit. "Besides, we should wonder on how the oaf of your sister was accepted despite her barbaric and idiotic manner."

"Hey!" Yang retorted, still hugging Ruby from behind as they all walked. "I'll have you know that I did good on the entrance exams!"

"Well," she corrected, "And by well, do you mean a 60 percent?" Weiss smirked followed by Ruby giggling.

"Okay, well sorry Ms. perfect, not all of us can score a 90!" Yang said flailing her arms everywhere, releasing Ruby from her grip.

"I am not perfect!" she yelled back.

"Well you sure act like it!" As both were arguing, Ruby turned her head slightly to her side and heard a couple of conversations. Surprisingly, all were the same topic.

"Hey, did you hear? Some new girl is transferring today during first period," said to what appeared to be a classmate of Ruby's.

"I heard she's a faunus!"

"I wonder if she's pretty?"

"I heard that she's drop dead gorgeous!"

Ruby stuck her tongue out to the remarks. To her, anything sexual was just bland, like it didn't affect her in any way. To make things even more intense, Beacon Academy was an all girls school. Not that she was opposed or thought that same sex relationship was forbidden and disgusting, she just wasn't interested in them or she didn't notice any signs of it. Ninety percent was that she didn't notice them… She had realized at the age where every girl wanted a boyfriend or even girlfriend, she did not want to participate in any of it. She was, in what correct terms would be, an asexual. Or so she thinks.

However, the curiosity of meeting a new friend was always open to her. She turned back to the arguing duo.

"Hey Yang, who's this new girl transferring to our class?" she said as she cocked her head to the side. Of course, she would ask Yang. She was the gossip queen collector throughout Remnant!

"Oh!" she said pointing one finger to her chin as she thought, then smirked. "Interested now are we?"

"Yeah, maybe we can be friends," she said without picking up the hint of Yang's remark.

Weiss swatted Yang's arm. "Yang, for goodness sake, she is your sister! Stop being such a barbarian," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jeez relax," she said moving some of her hair to her back. "Besides, if anyone's going to be doing anything like that, I'll be there to do it," she said with a wink to the white-haired girl. Weiss's face reddened even more. "Just kidding!~"

"Yang! You are obscene!" she yelled back, alarming Ruby. "You take your jokes way too far!" she said as a blush ran across her face. As she aimed to hit Yang's arm again, the blonde moved back. Weiss eyes widened as she felt herself going straight for the hard floor.

Weiss opened her eyes expecting to be on the ground, but she was in the arms of a certain red haired girl.

"Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby said sounding concerned. Red started to creep up onto Weiss's cheeks. "You're face is all red and stuff," Ruby said placing a hand to the dazed girl's forehead and closing the gap between both of their faces. Weiss's blush grew wider and quickly moved back.

"Yes!" she said trying to compose herself, "Now, let's hurry to class now before we're late!" she said speed walking.

"Ah! Wait up!" yelled Ruby. As she was about to chase after the nervous wreck of her friend, she was tugged back by her cloak. A quick peck to her check was delivered by the blonde.

"That's what you get for ignoring me," she said quietly enough just for herself to hear. Ruby blushed a little at the contact. Yang smiled as she stuck out her tongue and followed after the white- haired girl.

Ruby stood there with a confused look on her face as she held the cheek Yang softly kissed.

"Girls are weird," she muttered to herself before chasing off to her first period classroom, history with professor Port.

As she entered her classroom, she noticed that half of it was filled already. _'That's weird, the bell hasn't even rung yet… probably because of the new girl,'_ she thought. She spotted Yang and quickly ran over to her. On her way, she looked to her side and quickly waved to the rabbit faunus known as Velvet. The shy, timid girl's face grew red and hot as she gave a little wave herself.

"Yang! Don't do that! You know I hate getting smothered!" Ruby pouted to Yang.

"Sorry Rubes! Couldn't help myself you know, you're just so cute!" she said as she hugged herself tightly.

"What did she do?" joined in Weiss after hearing their conversation and being curious.

"She kissed me," Ruby said bluntly. Weiss eyes grew large as another large blush waved over her face.

"What!? What do you mean she kissed you!?" she said getting up slightly from her chair.

"This is why I tell you you should relax princess. I just gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Families do it all the time," Yang said with a wave of her hand. She turned her gaze towards Weiss as another smirk was plastered on her face. "Wait, why do you even care what I do with Ruby?"

Weiss could feel her face heating up. "I-I don't!" she yelled. "I'm just looking out for her from your animal tactics!" Before Yang could respond, the bell rung. Ruby took her seat next to Yang's left and Weiss next to Yang's right and waited for the teacher to arrive.

As everyone came in and the second bell rung, the professor finally arrived. He was an old looking man with an 'old time-y' mustache. For some odd reason, he always had his eyes closed. It scared the students at times, wondering how exactly he could detect certain things such as someone chewing gum or even cheating, let alone write on the board.

As he went in front of the classroom, he gestured a hand movement into the air.

"Ms. Nikos if you will," he said in an loud, energetic voice.

"Yes sir," said a girl with red hair in a ponytail sitting in front of Ruby. She was also a "friend" to Ruby known as Pyrrha. "Everyone please stand." Screeches of chairs being pulled out sounded throughout the classroom. "Bow," she said as she did bowed herself. As Ruby was about to do the same as everyone else, she looked in front of her to a distraction. As Pyrrha was still bent, Ruby could see a bit of pink striped panties sticking out. Ruby quickly bowed and sat down. A small smile appeared on a certain red haired girl as she sat down afterwards.

_'I hope she doesn't do that all the time, it would be bad if a stranger saw...'_

"Alright class, I'm sure that everyone knows already that a new student will be coming today to learn with us in the exciting history that took place within our wonderful city of Remnant!" he said excitedly in which the whole class groaned.

"Unfortunately she will arrive a bit later today, so in the mean time, we will indulge in our learnings!" he said as he frantically started writing on the board. Ruby sighed and took out her materials. She looked at the board for a while, then looked out the window. Having the seat next to the windows was a gift from god, in this case her late mother, since she could look outside and clear her mind. As she was admiring the fountain in the garden surrounded by roses, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be her!" professor Port said as he set down the marker and went towards the door. He opened it and stepped outside. A few seconds passed before he came back inside. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Blake Belladonna!" he said as he gestured his hand to the door.

Ruby's eyes widened as she stopped resting her chin on her hand from the sight in front of her. A girl with black, wavy hair adorned with a bow with beautiful, slightly slanted amber eyes. Something about the girl made Ruby's chest tighten. Even if she was in the same uniform like every other girl in the academy, something about the way she was wearing it... she looked more radiant than anyone. She held her briefcase backpack in front of her while she did a small bow.

_'Wet?'_ Ruby thought. _'Why does my desk feel wet?'_

"Hello, my name is Blake," the black-haired girl said smoothly. "I hope we can all get along."

Murmurs were heard all around the classroom.

"Ms. Rose!" shouted the teacher. "I know that it rained throughout the weekend, but can we contain our liquids within our bodies during class please!"

Ruby could hear laughter. Why were they all laughing? She looked to her side at her sister for an answer and saw a giggling Yang and a slightly disgusted Weiss. Yang pointed to her chin.

Ruby felt her chin and looked down to see her saliva all over the place. Her face's color could match her cloak. She quickly took out her handkerchief and wiped her drool off on her face and desk. She felt embarrassed at what she did, especially in front of the new girl. '_Wait, why?'_

She looked over at Blake and could see a small sincere smile on her face. Ruby's blush deepened.

"Now that we are done with Ms. Rose's ruse," he said, earning laughter from the class. "Ms. Belladonna, why don't we sit you behind Ms. Scarlatina and in front of Ms. Xiao Long."

Blake gave a small nod and went for the vacant desk that was diagonally across Ruby's own desk. As Blake was about to sit down, she looked over to Ruby and gave her a small wink.

Ruby's face reddened and turned her head to the window.

Blake giggled. However, she soon felt coldness on her sides and deep gazes from her neighbors. One to her side, one in the front, and two in the back.

For most of the whole class period, Ruby was sneaking small looks from the corner of her eyes to Blake. She looked in admiration to the girl, but when she did, she could feel her heart rate speeding up. '_Why do I get nervous when I see her?'_ As Ruby was about to sneak another look at the silent girl taking notes, she heard a small thunk on the floor. It was a pencil.

Ruby picked it up and looked up to see her gaze was locked onto Blake's.

"Thank you," the black haired girl said as she grabbed the pencil. As she did, she brushed her thumb on Ruby's hand. The red head blushed heavily again and put her head down as she set her sights on her fidgeting feet.

"N-no pro-problem," she stuttered nervously. Blake smirked. Soon after she turned around, she felt cold air arise around her again. 'Good thing I wore my bow,' she thought.

A few minutes later, the bell rung and the classroom started to clear out for the next period.

As Pyrrha was getting up, Ruby could see a clear view of the skirt flipping up, revealing pink and white striped panties. Ruby's face reddened. '_huh?'_

"Come on Ruby! We'll be waiting outside!" said Yang as she ran out the door.

"I'll also be outside," Weiss said as a blush started to take over her face. "So hurry up!" she said going towards the door.

Ruby, started to put away her things. As she did, she heard the screech of a chair pull out. She looked up to see that it was Blake. Her face reddened.

Blake spotted the red head quickly putting away her things flustered. She smirked and went towards Ruby's direction. Before Ruby could see where Blake wandered off to, she froze after seeing that she was right next to her ear.

"You know, I could feel you staring at me the whole time," she said with seduction in her voice. "I'm a cat faunus in case you needed to know." She turned around and went towards the door, strutting her hips making sure that the redhead was looking. Ruby stood there, dazed. Her face was beyond the color of her cloak, one would think that she needed medical attention. The flow of the faunus hips were forever to be etched within her memory. She quickly snapped out of it and continued her cleaning up.

She came out and was met with a huge hug from Yang and a slightly angered expression from Weiss.

"What took you so long Rubes?" whined Yang.

"Yeah, what did take so long," demanded Weiss.

"Caring now are we?" Yang teased.

"N-no!" she yelled. "It's just that she is going to make us late!"

"Sorry, I was just…" she was suddenly reminded of the faunus. She blushed deeply. "Cleaning up my things!" she quickly yelled. "Yeah, just putting away my stuff you know!"

"Hm, well you should've done it faster!~" whined Yang. "I missed you~" she said as she pressed her chest onto Ruby's back. Ruby blushed.

_'I can feel Yang's boobs on my back… Why am I blushing!?' _Yang could see Ruby getting flustered and smirked. Ruby quickly unlatched herself from Yang's back hug and started walking.

"Yeah, well we can't be late for class now!" she said nervously with a little blush still hanging on her cheeks. Both Weiss and Yang agreed and started walking next to the flustered teen.

_'Dear mother in heaven, today was really weird. I met a new girl named Blake Belladonna. Something about her makes me nervous. I'm not sure what this tight feeling in my chest is, but I want to find out. Oh… and when the heck did girls get hot!?'_

**Anime reference at the end with a slight change! Anyways, I hoped you guys and gals liked it. I have wanted to do this for some time now, where Ruby is the dense one out of a harem of five fudging people! I know, I'm trash for writing this... but I just wanted to see Ruby in a situation like this for once, since I haven't read a fic where she has a lady harem. Except sad ones... I can't handle the feels yo! So I decided to do this. But I shouldn't since I'm working on another... The struggle is real y'all. Anyways, review if you'd like to! ^_^/ P.S. Ruby and Yang are not related, for those of you who had thoughts like 'Eww fucking incest!' in their minds. Not that I don't like that too... only in manga and fic tho..**


	2. Let the Ruby Games Begin!

**Gah! Holy cajoles! Almost 30 favs and almost 40 follows! Woah! HAMANAHAMANA! Oh my goodness gracious you guys! You have no idea how happy that made me! Especially since I didn't think that this would even get views... considering that this fic will get a lottttt dirtier with each chapter. I apologize... I was originally supposed to upload last week but mother dearest invited me to go to Universal Studios and since I've never gone there, I went. It wasn't that bad to be honest... Anyways I just wanted to thank those who followed, favorited, and best of all, reviewed. I love how you guys informed of things I wasn't aware of with a helpful tone and not in a totally mean way... I fudgin love you all! So... in celebration of this fic getting a lot of support... I decided to write a lot... but be WARNED! For those of you that don't know what 'echhi' means, it practically means pervert. So this fic will get A LOT OF PERVERTED MOMENTS. HECK, THIS CHAPTER HAS A BUNCH OF BOUNCING-... I won't ruin it for you guys. But just be aware that the possibility of them frickle frackling is high VERY HIGH, so if you don't like that, I recommend you don't read this... I still haven't decided whether or not to have Ruby frickle frackle with each girl, or just with the one she picks at the end... Hmmmm, I don't know... What do you guys think? Would it be better to have Ruby's special first time? Or... free for all buffet? Idk... Review or PM me if you would like...**

**Anyways... I would like to include some small character descriptions for the main harem now...**

**Yang**- Ruby's 'sister.' Wild, mischievous, and free for all girl trying to win's Ruby heart. Although she sometimes acts raunchy, she still has a protective and soft side for Ruby.

**Weiss-** Tsundere, himedere character. She's the rich girl of the group, has good grades. She has liked Ruby for some time now. She constantly gets jealous and angry when she sees hints of flirting towards Ruby. Still can't believe that she fell in love with a dolt.

**Pyrrha**- Sports type girl, has the best grades in the class, class representative. Always tries to catch the redhead's attention with her body. Is full on game when trying to flirt with Ruby, but gets really nervous and blushes when actually talking to her.

**Velvet**- Shy, rabbit faunus. The second in line to be the girl with the biggest breasts compared to Yang. Wears glasses, blushes easily. Determined to win Ruby's heart. Has another side that no one knows about...

**Blake**- Transfer student. Is a cat faunus and is very flirty and seductress when it comes to Ruby. Loves to read.

**I gave some small details, but other than that, the character's will unravel throughout the story if you actually decide to continue reading this. lol aw man, I went overboard with the pervertedness in this chapter... So I should probably stop talking now and let ya'll read... Happy Readings! And once again, thank you all! You are all my friends now! No going back-sees!**

**I don't own RWBY. Slight Warning, this chapter will contain a lot of Blushing... A lot...**

Chapter Two: Let the Ruby Games Begin!

Curtains were slightly closed in a square formation within a room. Warm bodies laid on top of one another. Hitched breathes were heard throughout the silent room.

'_How did this happen?'_ thought a blushing, panting redhead.

On top of her, laid a semi-topless rabbit faunus known as Velvet. Holding herself up on her elbows, Ruby looked down her stomach to see the rabbit's healthy, slightly smaller than Yang's own chest, and barely covered up by a collar shirt. Velvet got up from being pressed together with Ruby and began crawling slowly towards her with her left leg in the middle of both Ruby's thighs and her right being on the outside of the redhead's left leg.

Ruby looked at Velvet's feverish facial expression and blushed even harder. Velvet was coming up closer, towards her.

"Ruby…" she said softly as both faces were about to connect. Ruby's mouth was slightly opened to breathe rather than through her nose. Velvet's lips were an inch away from Ruby's own. Ruby stared at the rabbit faunus' begging eyes with a feverish look of her own. Ruby's lips twitched after feeling the other girl draw in with her slight pant.

One thing still rang in Ruby's mind: '_How the heck did this happen!?"_

_**Forty minutes ago**_

"Well let's go to second period now!" said a flustered Ruby as she began walking at a rapid pace.

"Ruby wait! You're going too fast!" yelled Weiss as she also began to pick up her speed.

"She's right Ruby! We aren't going to be late either way!" followed Yang.

Ruby was still speed walking with a somewhat stiff pace as she held her head down. '_Nope nope nope nope nope! Today is just a dream! Yeah that's right, today is just a dream! I didn't meet someone new today who makes me nervous, I didn't see Pyrrha's underwear and blush, and I definitely did not blush when Yang's boobs were on my back! Nope!' _

The trio of girls all arrived panting for breath in the girls' locker room. P.E. was next on their schedule.

"You dolt! No one's even here yet, and you thought we'd be late!" yelled the white- haired girl.

Ruby gave her a saddened facial expression. "You're right, sorry about that…"

Weiss looked at her with desperation in her eyes. She disliked seeing the usual peppy girl sad and hurt. Well, she did like her so it was only natural… She blushed at the mere thought of even having feelings for the redhead.

Weiss sighed and formed a small smile as she turned to face Ruby.

"It's okay you dolt, just calm down next time okay?" she said with a small, warm-like smile. Ruby looked at her dumbfounded. Ever since the day they were both assigned to the same room and became roommates, Ruby had never seen her smile. '_She has such a… nice smile...' _She felt her face heating up a bit. Yang smirked at her younger sister.

"Alright guys, let's change before the room becomes packed," Yang said as she went towards a top locker. Ruby nodded and went towards her own which was on the far right of the row, with Yang and Weiss to her left. '_Crud, why did I blush when Weiss smiled!? What's happening!? How come I'm acting like this!? This never happened before!' _Just then, a few girls began coming in, a few of them being a shy, rabbit faunus, Velvet, and a somewhat tall redhead in a ponytail, Pyrrha.

"Hi Ruby…" Velvet said quietly. Her rectangle glasses were covering her stare as she looked down and fidgeted. Her locker was right behind Ruby's, while Pyrrha's was on the rabbit's right, close to the locker room entrance.

"Hey Velvet," Ruby said happily. As Pyrrha was about to say her hello as well, the door to the locker room opened. In, walked in a familiar cat faunus and heart racer, Blake Belladonna.

Ruby's face was fully flushed as she remembered her earlier conversation with the black haired girl. She shuddered as she still remembered the older girl's breathe near her ear, the seductive voice she had, and the ways her hips moved as she exited the room. Ruby quickly turned around, facing her locker as she fumbled with the lock on trying to get it open.

"Um, does anyone know where locker 245 is?" asked Blake towards the girls opening their lockers.

"Oh, that one's…" said Pyrrha looking around, "right next to Ruby's."

Ruby froze. She looked at her locker as sweat began trickling down the side of her face. Pyrrha was right, locker 245 was about three lockers to her right.

"Thank you," Blake said sincerely as she began walking down the middle of the lockers. Ruby shook her somewhat inappropriate thoughts and unlocked her locker. As she began taking off her blazer, she felt someone's stare(s) on her. She looked to her right to see Blake looking at her.

"Hey, can you help me out?" Blake asked teasingly. Ruby tensed up.

"Ye-eah," she stuttered._ 'Dang it stop stuttering!'_ "Can I see your locker code?" Ruby asked, still nervous. Others began to look at the two conversing.

Blake looked around to see who was prying in on their talk. Watching the cat faunus by the corner of their eyes were four curious, somewhat angered girls. She smirked in return of the stares, _'This should be interesting.'_

Blake looked back at the younger girl's silver eyes. "Actually, I lost the paper, so I'll just tell you," she said with a smile. She leaned into the redhead's ear again, alarming the other girls. "I have to get close since my combination should remain a secret from all the other people that might be listening. I can trust you, right?" she said slowly and innocently, making Ruby shudder and nod her head rapidly.

"Good, well, my combination is…" she went even closer to Ruby's ear. "7" she said slowly, "69," whispering it seductively as she blew a little air into Ruby's ear. Ruby blushed furiously and quickly grabbed Blake's lock. She quickly unlocked it for her and went towards her own to change. Blush was still present on the younger girl's cheeks.

Ruby sighed. '_I have to calm down, I have to stop blushing around people. It isn't natural and normal to be doing that, but… why do girls have to be attractive, pretty, nice… especially Blake. My heart starts thumping hard and fast when I see her… or talk to her!? Gah!'_ Ruby mentally scolded herself. However, curiosity crossed her mind. '_A little small peek wouldn't hurt, right? I mean every girl does this, this isn't weird at all.'_

Ruby turned her head slightly to her right. She instantly blushed at the sight. Blake was in the middle of talking off her collared shirt. She could see the black haired girl's black laced brassiere cupping her breasts in the most perfect way. It was a sort of brassiere one would wear on a VERY special event. Ruby bit her lip hard. She was too distracted to see that the cat faunus had noticed her staring. Blake smirked.

She began slowly unbuttoning her shirt from the top to the bottom, making sure to catch Ruby's attention. She finally finished unbuttoning and began talking it off her shoulders slowly as she stuck out her chest. Ruby bit her lip even harder. '_I think I saw something I wasn't supposed to see...'_ she thought as her face reddened from seeing a bit of the cat faunus' middle section of her breast. Of course, Blake did that on purpose. She smirked at the redhead's full attention she was giving to her body.

Ruby kept looking out of the corner of her eye with full attention as to what Blake was going to do next. Blake smiled a little as she reached for the zipper on the side of her skirt. Ruby could feel a wet substance from the corner of her mouth. '_Not now drool! You're going to ruin it! Wait, why do I care!?'_ She shook her head and continued to look out the corner of her eye.

Blake slowly zipped down the zipper, positioning both hands on her hips to take off her skirt. '_For some reason, this is really exciting… Oh god, I'm a pervert!'_ As Blake was about to reveal whatever risque underwear that matched with her brassiere, a small perfume bottle rolled in front of Ruby. '_Hm? Perfume?' _Ruby was interrupted from her deep concentration of Blake changing as she picked up the small bottle. She turned around and was met with a topless Velvet.

"Oh, um," she said fidgeting nervously as her arms pressed her bust together. "Sorry about that…"

However, for some reason, Ruby wasn't really listening. Her gaze was completely engulfed on the rabbit faunus' chest as it was pressed together with a, what Ruby seem to think, "cute" pink, frilly bra. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no problem at all," Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her head. "Here you go."

As Velvet reached out for it, she released the grip she had on her breasts, making them bounce as she reached for the perfume bottle. Ruby blushed. '_There almost as big as Yang's… wait! That's my sister! Well, not really, but still!?' "_Thank you," Velvet said after grabbing the bottle.

"Yeah well, I'm happy to help anytime," Ruby said with a nervous facial expression. Velvet blushed and nodded. '_Cute….'_ Ruby thought. As Ruby was about to turn around and possibly spy on the cat faunus while she changed, Pyrrha came in closer to Velvet and Ruby. Coincidentally, she was both topless and skirt-less. She was wearing a green brassiere that matched her green underwear. They complimented well with her emerald colored eyes. Ruby clenched her teeth and she tried to maintain from any gasps or any drool from dripping at the wonderful sight.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation, but were you actually telling the truth when you said that you are happy to help anytime?" the tall red haired girl said to the younger girl. Because Pyrrha was taller, Ruby's head was right under her's, making her eyesight fall upon the tall girl's chest.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" Ruby said, peeling away her gaze from the amazon's breasts.

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you if we could spare again in the dojo," she said as she held her hands to her back and waited for the younger girl's response.

"Yeah, no problem. We could go at it whenever you're free," Ruby said with a smile. Pyrrha blushed as she held her face with her hand.

"Wow Ruby, you're so daring," she said looking away from the redhead's stare as she continued blushing.

'_Daring? Why am I daring?'_ Ruby thought. In a matter of a few seconds after pondering on Pyrrha's remark, Ruby blushed a very deep color.

"Alright you guys, break it up. Ruby still has to change and standing around a bunch of almost naked girls isn't going to help. So please kitty cat," she said with narrowed eyes towards Blake, "and Velvet and Pyrrha, let's allow Ruby to change." Yang had already changed into the P.E. uniform, which consisted of a white shirt and red short, spandex bottoms. She placed her hands on her hips for emphasis. However, as she did, her chest bounced more than it was supposed to.

"Yang! Are you not wearing a bra!?" interrupted Weiss. Ruby couldn't help but stare at the blonde's voluminous bust.

"Yeah, so what? My boobs were starting to hurt, so I took it off," she said shrugging it off. "Besides it's fine right? I mean we're _all _girls here right?" She said looking at the four other girls who were obviously trying hard to catch Ruby's attention.

"She's right!" shouted Pyrrha. "There shouldn't be a problem if one wanted to take off their brassiere, right?" she said sounding suspiciously.

The room was silent for a few seconds, until a certain rabbit faunus spoke.

"Y-yes!" she said shy -like. "There is nothing wrong with that at all! In fact, it can even help you grow too!" she mildly shouted in confidence. After a few moments of realizing what she had just said and a few smirking and awkward glances from others, the rabbit faunus turned as red as a tomato. As a result, she tried to cover her face with her hands, however as she did (because she has somewhat of a 'full' chest) her breasts ended up bouncing a bit. Ruby couldn't help but notice and blush since Velvet was topless.

Weiss looked over at Ruby's focused stare at the shy girl's chest. Her bangs covered her eyesight from anyone to see.

"Fine," Weiss said as went back towards her locker with her head held up high.

"Fine?" asked Yang.

"Yes, fine. Now hurry up, class is about to start and Ruby still has to get dressed," Weiss said as she began undressing.

Yang just shrugged and went towards the door. Before leaving, she turned around and looked at Ruby.

"Hurry up sis, don't keep me waiting," she said with a wink before the door closed behind her. Feeling tensed, Ruby quickly went to her locker to change. As she was taking off her collar shirt, she looked to her right side, hoping to see a certain cat girl. To her disappointment, she had already left.

'_Oh..._' She thought with a saddened expression. While changing to her shorts, her thoughts were still filled with Blake. '_Why do I even care? I barely just met her… so why do I feel this way...'_ Ruby's eyes widened after realizing something. '_Wait! What if …I… want… her... to be... my... best friend! __That must be it!'_ she thought happily.

_In other minds and thoughts…._

'_I will do everything to win Ruby's attention!' _thought a determined rabbit faunus. *Snap*

'_Hmph, I'll show everyone that I can be as effective as them in drawing that idiot's attention,' _thought an heiress as pink hue began to appear on her cheeks. *Snap*

'_I hope Ruby will notice this treat,' _said an amazon as she smirked. *Snap*

"Alright, I'm done," Ruby said as she fixed her cloak around her neck. It was always a priority to wear her cloak everywhere she went, since it was very dear to her. She turned to look at the girls who were also finishing up.

"Are you guys almost finished? Or…" Ruby asked the remaining three girls.

"What do you think, you dolt?" said Weiss. Ruby was surprised. Weiss usually always scolded her in a harsh tone. However, this time, she had said it rather softly.

"Hehe, sorry. Just wanted to make sure," Ruby said nervously. "Well then, let's go!" she yelled eagerly as she took the lead to go out the door first. Before leaving, she looked back to see all three girls fidgeting and blushing.

"Is something the matter?" Ruby asked in her innocent demeanor.

"N-nothing you dolt!" stuttered a nervous Weiss. She walked forward in her usual princess-like motion with her head held up high. "Now let's hurry before we're actually late!" '_I hope I won't regret this….'_

"Okay… let's all go now…" she said suspiciously. All three of them nodded and went towards the gym.

As they all arrived, Ruby was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Rubbbbbyyyyyyy!" shouted an orange haired girl. "Partner up with me!" she yelled again.

"Ruby!" shouted the three girls with distress that accompanied the redhead.

"Hey Nora...could you get off me?" Ruby asked groggily. Nora was a close friend of Ruby's as well. She's also Remnants most hyper and happy person compared to Ruby.

"Oh… yeah!" Nora shouted with delight. Nora let go of Ruby from a hug and got up. She extended her arm out for the dizzy girl on the floor.

"Thanks…" Ruby said as she rubbed a small lump on the back of her head that had resulted from the fall.

"So, wanna be partners!?" Nora asked as her face went closer with Ruby's.

"Ahem!" signaled Weiss. "Sorry, but Ruby is going to partner up with me," she commented as if her answer was final.

"I- I," began a nervous Velvet, "I was actually going to ask if Ruby wanted… to be my partner…" she said quietly as she blushed.

"What's this whole talk about partnership?" Yang interrupted as she joined the group of girls. "If anyone's going to be Ruby's partner, it's going to be me," she said with a devious smirk.

"I think it's only fair if Ruby decided who she would like to partner up with, seeing that I would also like to be paired up with her," Pyrrha said as a blush of her own started up.

"Well, Ruby? Choose," demanded Weiss as all of the girls were starting to move into the nervous redhead.

"I, I um-" Ruby said as she began to sweat. She looked around the gym until she spotted another friend. "I pick Penny!" she said loudly enough for the other orange haired girl to hear.

Penny faced Ruby. "Sensational!" she said as she ran over to the exhaling red haired girl. "So… what did you mean when you picked me?" she asked. Everyone almost fell over.

"Hold on, you said 'sensational' even though you had no clue knowing the reason why Ruby called you?" wondered Weiss.

"Yup!" was Penny's only response.

"Okay…. anyways, come on Penny, let's go stretch," Ruby said as she pulled along the wacky girl.

"Awesome!" she responded.

"Alright then, we'll just have to find other partners," Pyrrha said sounding disappointed. "Weiss, would you like to pair up with me?"

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, sure. Why not," she said, sounding disappointed as well.

"Velvet!" Nora shouted, making the rabbit faunus jump from the sudden loud noise. "Let's be partners!" she said grabbing Velvet and dragging her to another part of the gym.

"Wait! Nora stop pulling me!" she said struggling from the hyper girl's grip.

"Well, that just leaves me then," Yang said. "Better go look for a partner." She looked around the gym before spotting a black haired girl holding a book. "Found one," she said smirking.

Not a while ago, Blake was looking intently at Ruby. '_She's really cute,'_ she thought with a sly smile. '_I want to eat her up.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted as an overly gleeful blonde was skipping her way.

"Hey, partner up with me," Yang said almost as if it was a demand.

Blake could see the blonde's irritation behind her closed eyes and happy act. She smirked in return.

"Sure."

* * *

Ruby was in the middle of lifting Penny off of the ground, doing some sort of abdominal stretch. There arms were intertwined with Ruby bent over.

"Alright, let's do another stretch," Ruby said as she placed Penny onto the ground.

"Cool!" Penny responded.

Ruby sat down with both of her legs extended in front of her. "Whenever you're ready Penny!"

"Okay!" the orange haired girl said. She started to apply force to Ruby's back as the redhead was reaching for her foot.

Ruby looked up, meeting a surprising and mouth watering sight. In front of her, were girls stretching as they looked at the corner of their eyes at Ruby. Two girls to be exact. Of course, Ruby wasn't aware of their gazes since she was distracted by other… things…

'_Finally got that dolt's attention,'_ Weiss thought with a smirk. _'Hopefully she sees this.'_

Weiss lifted herself off the ground as Pyrrha bent over. Weiss arched as fully as she could backwards, making sure that her chest was sticking out.

Ruby froze still. She saw two, not as big as Yang's or Velvet's, mounts jumping a bit. She responded with a blush. '_Stop it Ruby Rose! This is wrong and weird. She is your friend!_'

She looked back up to see that Weiss was done stretching, however a tall amazon had only just begun. Pyrrha made sure to give a little smile to the looking redhead as she slowly bent down to stretch her legs, focusing all her eye contact with Ruby's.

Ruby focused solely on Pyrrha stretching. The fact that the school's gym shorts were spandex, made the experience even better.

"Friend! Is it my turn to stretch?" Penny asked, interrupting Ruby's gaze from Pyrrha's behind.

"Uh, yeah," Ruby said as she got up, blush still visible on her cheeks.

'_Mission accomplished,'_ thought a smiling red haired ponytail wearing girl.

"Nora! Stop chasing me!" Velvet screamed as she ran away from the other orange haired girl.

"Nope! I'm going to catch you!" responded a chuckling Nora.

Ruby looked over to see what the whole commotion was about. Her eyes widened. Running with her arms to the side of her bust as it bounced up and down was a blushing Velvet. Ruby inspected closer to her chest. '_Wait… is she…'_ she tensed up, '_not wearing a -'_

"Friend, you're hurting me!" cried out Penny. Ruby did not realize that she was applying too much force to the orange haired girl's back.

"Oh my gosh Penny! I'm so sorry!" Ruby said releasing the girl from pain.

"It's fine friend," she said rubbing her back. "Let's go play now!"

"Yeah, okay," Ruby agreed. On her way to the crowd that was gathering, Ruby looked to her side. She saw both her sister and Blake talking closely to one another. They were completely absorbed with each other. Ruby held the chest region of her shirt. For some reason, something inside her chest stung. '_Why does it… hurt?'_

"Come on friend! We're going to be playing volleyball!" interrupted Ruby from her thoughts. She let go of her shirt and smiled.

"Yeah!" '_Why was I feeling sad? I don't get it...'_ She shook her head and smiled. _'Nah, it's probably nothing!'_

"Okay class, today we are going to be playing volleyball," said their female gym teacher, Ms. Gwenteer. She was a middle aged woman with a black ponytail, blue eyes and had olive toned skin. She always wore sports attire since the beginning of the school year. "Now, I want you all to split up into two groups. The rights versus the lefts. Now go!" she said excitingly.

Ruby groaned. She loved playing sports, but at the moment she wasn't really in the mood. She was thinking about someone, a black haired cat faunus to be exact. '_Ugh, why am I still thinking about it...'_

Ruby ended up on the right side of the class, while all her other friends somehow ended on the left side. '_Dang it...'_

"Alright, so now I'll pick the participants for the first match. Hmm," she pondered on the role chart. "Okay, on the left side, can I have, Nikos, Scarlatina, Schnee, Valkyrie, Xiao Long, and… a Penny," she said, not being able to see the orange haired girl's last name on the document.

'_Woah, they all got chosen. That's a coincident. Hopefully, I don't get picke-'_

"And Rose! Alright let's get this game started!" screamed Ms. Gwenteer.

"Of course I get picked," Ruby sighs. She looked to the others watching the girls scatter to the court, looking to see if she could make a little eye contact with the cat faunus. However, Blake was not present. '_Huh?'_

"Don't go easy on me Rubes!" said Yang.

"Goo-od luck Ruby," said Velvet nervously.

"Best of luck Ruby," said a smiling Pyrrha.

"I'm gonna beat the snot out of you Ruby!" Nora exclaimed loudly.

"I won't be showing any mercy, but… good luck you dolt!" Weiss said as a small blush was on her cheeks.

"Give it your all friend!" Penny added.

"Gee, thanks you guys," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Enough talking! More hitting the white ball!" yelled the gym teacher.

"I guess I'll serve," Weiss said as she stepped behind the line at the end of the court. She raised the ball with her left and lowered her right just below the ball. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She then swung with a necessary amount of force underhanded.

The ball traveled across the net, going towards Ruby. The redhead placed both her hands together and passed the ball over to a teammate.

_'Yes!'_ she thought with happiness as she succeeded in her first hit in the game. The ball was delivered back to the other side with Yang hitting it softly to one of her teammates. Ruby couldn't help but see something very interesting. Two somethings to be exact. Because Yang decided not to wear her brassiere, Ruby's gaze was currently distracted by her bouncing breasts.

Pyrrha was next to receive the ball, and she had noticed that Ruby had been watching Yang's chest. She smirked knowing exactly what pass she would do in order to attract the younger girl's eyes.

She passed the ball to another teammate, but as she did, her breasts sprang upwards through her connected arms. Her technique did not fail, for it won the gaze of Ruby's and even added a blush across her face.

As Ruby was distracted by the many bra-less girls on the other side of the court, she did not see the upcoming hit from Nora.

"Get ready! Ruby!" Nora shouted as she spiked the ball as hard as she could at Ruby's direction.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she saw the ball coming her way at a very fast rate. She thought of the idea of moving, but it was too late. The ball connected with Ruby's face, skidding a little from the powerful force that Nora had applied.

Ruby fell backwards on her rear end as she put pressure on her nose.

"Ruby!" everyone on the left side of the court yelled in concern as they rushed over to the redhead's attention.

"Ow…." Ruby groaned as she rubbed her nose. She felt a liquid substance below her nose. She touched it and raised her hand to her face. "Aw man," she whined. Blood was dripping out.

"Rose, that was one hell of a hit you took," Ms. Gwenteer said as she lifted up Ruby's face to inspect the damage done. "Looks like everything's okay, nothing broken. We'll just send you to the infirmary to make sure."

"I'll do it!" said all girls from the left side at once.

"She just needs one person," said the gym teacher. "Whoever is the nurse's aid, please take Ms. Rose."

"I'm the nurse's aid!" Velvet said happily as she raised her hand. "I'll take her."

"Thank you Ms. Scarlatina. Now everyone let's continue with the game!" she shouted.

"Ruby…" said a saddened Nora. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay Nora," Ruby said as she stood up, still holding her nose. "It's my fault for getting distracted."

"What were you distracted from?" Penny asked innocently.

Ruby's face heated up. "Nothing! Velvet, let's just go to the infirmary!" she said as she dragged the faunus' arm with her to the exit.

On their way to see the nurse, Ruby felt extremely dizzy. '_Probably from the loss of blood.'_

Taking another foot forward, Ruby tripped. As she was about to hit the ground, Velvet managed to catch her.

"You better hold on to me," she said. Another blush waved over her face. "You know, for your safety," she said as she put Ruby's arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks…" Ruby responded sheepishly.

As they both arrived to the infirmary, they noticed that the nurse wasn't there.

"That's strange, Nurse Quinn isn't here. Here, we'll just wait for her. You should sit," she said, placing Ruby on the edge of the bed that was surrounded by curtains. Ruby smiled and looked into her eyes, but as she did, something red caught her attention.

"Velvet! I kinda got some of my blood on your shirt! I'm so sorry!" a worried Ruby said.

Velvet looked down to see that Ruby was right. On the shoulder part of her shirt was a puddle of blood. Luckily for Ruby, the bleeding had stopped, however, sadly for Velvet, she took all of it.

"Oh!" Velvet responded as she eyed the small pool of blood on her shirt. "It's okay."

'_I don't mind if it's your blood. I want to see more though...'_ She blushed. Something inside of her was yearning to come out as she fidgeted.

"No, really! It's going to stain…" she said sadly.

Velvet was going to comfort the younger girl's attitude but was stopped after feeling something trickle down her chest. She blushed furiously. It was Ruby's blood that had seeped through the shirt. She looked around for a rag in order to clean herself up, but found nothing. Although, she did find a spare collared shirt that was part of the school's uniform.

She went over to the wall where the cloth was hanging and grabbed it.

"Um, Ruby, can you look… away…" Velvet said as she fidgeted and blushed.

"Why? How come?" Ruby asked.

"I need to… change my shirt… and there is no bathroom around here…" she said nervously. All the restrooms were unfortunately on the second floor of the academy for some odd reason and she couldn't go since she had to watch over Ruby until the nurse came.

Ruby's face became flushed. "Uh… yeah! No problem!" she shouted back nervously. "Just tell me when you're done," she said as she stood up, wobbling since she was still feeling dizzy, and turned around to face the bed. "Okay, go ahead."

"Okay," Velvet responded, still blushing at the fact that the person she liked was in the same room with her alone, as she changed.

Velvet turned around as well. She grabbed the waistline of her shirt and lifted it up her head. As a result, her chest bounced since she wasn't wearing a bra. At this point, she blushed heavily from being completely naked from the waist up. She grabbed a clean part of the shirt she was wearing and slowly rubbed the middle region of her chest.

She then quickly grabbed the collared shirt and put it on, arm by arm. As she was about to button up the shirt, she looked at the cuff of her sleeve. On it was a small speck of blackness. She brought the sleeve closer to her face and widened her eyes. To her dismay, there was a small spider crawling up. She was completely afraid of spiders...

She shrieked as high as she could. Ruby, alarmed, turned around and was met with Velvet backing away from the wall she was facing and crashed into the redhead.

Thankfully, the bed behind them broke their fall. Ruby shook her head from the collision that just took place. She felt something heavy on top of her stomach, making it hard to get up, so she just positioned herself on her elbows.

Looking down, Ruby's eyes widened at the very thing that was heavy upon her. On her stomach, was Velvet's body, her breasts slightly exposed from the middle, since the collared shirt was still on her. Ruby could feel the mounds on top of her. The feel and sight of it was too much to handle, so Ruby had to resort to breathing through her mouth to keep her from going unconscious.

Velvet began to lift herself off from Ruby, but stopped. Ruby could see that Velvet's expression yearned for something. She couldn't help but blush deeper from seeing her feverish looking eyes.

* * *

_Present _

"Ruby…" Velvet said in a whisper as she began closing in on the redhead. The shirt was barely able to cover the middle section of her chest as the flaps of the shirt hanged off from the side of her breast.

"Velvet… wai-" Ruby couldn't think straight. She locked her gaze with Velvet's. She could feel Velvet's face a few inches away from connecting with her own, lips to be exact.

Velvet opened her mouth slightly as she cocked her head to the side a bit in order to insure that Ruby's lips would fit perfectly with hers.

'_I'm finally going to kiss her… the one I love,"_ she thought as she continued going forward. Both of their breathes reached one another. Bodies were heated and warmed. Hearts racing. Faces flushed. Both lips were about to connect, but-

_**SLAM! **_

"What do you think you're doing!?" a blushing Weiss yelled at the two on top of each other.

Velvet quickly scurried off of Ruby and covered her chest. "I-it's not what it looks like! I swear!" Velvet said quickly.

"Geez, Weiss, you didn't have to run so-" Yang stopped at the doorway and looked at the situation. "Well, I didn't see that coming…" A blushing Ruby sprawled out on the bed and another blushing girl as she tried to cover up her body.

"I told you they were doing something!" yelled Weiss at the blonde.

'_Tch. I knew it. Another one to worry about.'_

"I'm pretty sure Ruby has a perfect explanation for this, right sis?" Yang asked the redhead.

"I- We um, we-" she stuttered.

At the doorway, arrived another girl. It was Pyrrha.

"What's going o-" she stopped after seeing both of the flustered girls. "Oh," she said surprised. She then made a devious like smile. "Care for one more?" she said, causing Weiss, Velvet, and Ruby to blush. Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Pyrrha! What is wrong with yo-"

"Rubbbbbbyyy!" said Nora as she forced her way into the room through the girls standing in the doorway. She dove onto Ruby, who was still laying on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay!" she said as she started kissing Ruby's cheek, causing her to blush.

"NOR-"

"Alright, let's go. We all have some talking to do," Yang said as she lifted the kissing girl off from her sister. "Ruby, stay here. We have to go discuss something very important," Yang said softly to Ruby as she pulled all four girls out the door with herself.

"Okay…?" Ruby said, still confused as to what had happened.

"Yang, unhand me! Where are we goi-" Weiss started.

"Calm down princess, we're just going to lay down some rules in a secret room, only I know of," Yang answered.

"Um, can I button up my shirt first?" asked Velvet.

"Nope!" Yang said happily. "Hold on, we're almost there."

A few seconds later, all five of the girls arrived in front of an old looking door.

"Where are we?" asked Pyrrha.

"Just my secret place," answered Yang. "Alright girls," Yang said as she placed her hand on the handle and turned it, "Come in."

Everyone walked forward and was met with a surprisingly clean room compared to the door.

"What is this place?" Weiss wondered. She looked around the room finding it to be rather simple. In the middle of the room was a small table with bean bag chairs around it. There were book shelves off to the side of the room and a window facing the door.

"A little place I would now like to call Club Ruby," Yang chuckled.

"Club Ruby?" said a voice to the side of the room, making everyone, except Nora, jump. Sticking up her head, was Penny. She was laying down on the other side of the table, behind the bean bag chairs.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Yang questioned. "How did you even find this place?"

"Hm? Oh, I got lost trying to find the restroom."

"If you got lost trying to find the restroom, what are you doing laying down when you're supposed to be finding one?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, I forgot!" she said as she got up and ran out the door.

"Okay… well Yang, are you going to tell us why exactly you brought us here?" asked an irritated Weiss. "And what is this Club Ruby nonsense?"

"Oh right! Well, everyone make themselves comfortable before I begin," she said as she pointed to the bean bag chairs. Everyone did so.

"Okay, so I have gathered you all here in order to talk about the love we have for Ruby," Yang said. Everyone's, except Nora, face blushed at the blonde's assumption.

"What are you talking about-" Weiss began.

"Oh can it princess. I know for a fact that you have a crush on Ruby, and so does everyone around this table," she said eyeing the other flustered girls.

"I couldn't help but notice, but did you say 'we' as in all of us, including you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yup! I also happen to have a crush on Ruby!" Yang said happily. Everyone, except Nora again, gasped.

"I thought you were her sister…" Velvet commented as she blushed.

"Nope, we're not related at all. We just grew up together," she responded.

"Oh! That's why both of you look nothing alike!" Nora said in awe.

"Yes, anyways, let's talk about the situation with Ruby," Yang said as she held both of her hands together, placing them on the table.

"Like I said, we all have a crush on Ruby, so, I decided to lay down some rules about approaching this situation. First things first, this is a free for all game. First one to capture's Ruby's heart, and lips," she said, earning a blush from a few, "gets to be with Ruby. There will be no sex," she said eyeing Velvet, "no suggestions to it," she said looking at Pyrrha, "and no breaking her heart," finally looking at Weiss. "Or I'll kill you personally myself," the blonde smiled. "We will all be fair about this and not try to hurt the other's opportunity. Our crush for Ruby will remain a secret from her unless you tell her personally. You cannot out the other girls or you will face consequences. Going out on dates is okay, with her awareness to the situation of it. Other than that, anything goes. Any questions?" she said with a smile.

"Um?" Nora spoke.

"Yes?"

"I don't like Ruby like that. I'm straight," Nora said confused. Everyone jumped out of their bean bag.

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, I'm straight. I have a boyfriend."

"What! But you're always on Ruby and you kissed her not too long ago!" shouted Weiss.

"I did that because I was worried. Friends do that all the time too you know," Nora responded.

"Then what are you doing here?" Velvet asked.

"Yang pulled me along," she said.

"That's one less to worry about," Yang said. "Look Nora, why don't you go look at the birds or something and wait till we're done okay?"

"Okay!" Nora yelled as she got up and went towards the window.

_Other part of the school_

'_Well that was weird,_' Ruby thought as she left the infirmary. Yang had told her to stay put, but the thought of being alone in a room where there could be needles sent a shiver down her back.

She thought about walking down the traditional road indoors towards the gym but decided to take the outside route to get some fresh air.

'_Today has been really strange. For some reason, I feel different than I was a day ago. I feel more… I don't know, older? I can't help but look at everyone else in a more different, and slightly perverted way… Maybe, I'm finally hitting puberty?... I don't know!'_ she mentally yelled as she was now outside in the quad section of the academy. She stared at the gigantic fountain that was in the middle of the whole school surrounded by rose bushes. '_Pretty...'_ she thought. However, she stopped her tracks as soon as she saw that a certain black haired girl was sitting on the bench placed by the side of the fountain. She saw that she was reading a book.

This time, for some odd reason, Blake looked a bit different than how she usually was around Ruby. She looked more refined and mature as she read her book. Ruby blushed, '_She looks so, beautiful… wait what!? WHAT AM I THINKING! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!'_ Ruby yelled mentally as she held her head.

"Are you going to continue spasming out or are you going to come join me?" Blake said without taking her gaze from her book.

"Uh… how did you?"

"I'm a cat faunus remember?" she said as she smiled.

"Right…" Ruby said sheepishly. She walked over to the bench and sat as far away from the girl reading.

"Why are sitting so far away?" Blake said as she smirked and closed her book.

"No reason in particular!" Ruby quickly said as she tensed up.

Blake could see she was lying as as she saw beads of sweat form on Ruby's forehead. She smiled warmly from hearing a fast tic deep within the younger girl's chest. Wanting to tease her even more, Blake closed the gap of between the two and placed her hand over Ruby's.

Ruby's face grew warm again from having contact with Blake. '_Crud! Don't freak out! Don't freak out! Don't freak out!_' Blake decided to take it further. She straightened her hand on top of Ruby's and intertwined her fingers in between Ruby's own.

If there was ever a moment where Ruby would have melted, now would be it. Ruby bit her lip with all her force, not wanting to make any noises, not wanting to ruin the moment, but still wondering why she cared if she did.

Blake silently giggled at the nervous and tensed girl. She could see that the girl was holding back from saying something. '_She really is cute.'_ she smiled. If one were to look at Blake, they would see a small patch of blush forming on top of her cheeks.

_From the top floor in a building: Club Ruby_

"So, with that we conclude that the Ruby Games have begun," said Yang.

Nora was looking out at the window at the birds flying by. She spotted a particular pair of winged mammals flying by one another like a couple. She smiled at the thought of it reminding her of herself and her boyfriend. As the birds dived down, she saw a familiar pair of people. From the looks of it, it was Ruby and the new girl, Blake Belladonna, and they were really close to each other.

"Hey, isn't that Ruby?" asked Nora in a somewhat loud voice enough for everyone to hear. "I thought she was supposed to be at the infirmary."

"What! She is!" yelled Weiss as she, followed by the three other girls, went towards the window. Everyone's eyes widened after seeing that a certain girl, a threat to them, was next to their crush.

"What is that dolt doing!"

"From the looks of it, it looks like they're holding hands," added Nora.

"What! That isn't fair. She isn't even participating in the Ruby Games," said Velvet.

"We have to do something!" Pyrrha said panicked.

"I told the bitch about the rules, but I didn't think she'd move that fast," Yang said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean 'told her the rules?' Are you saying you talked to her already?" Weiss said.

"Yes, I told her during our stretching. I informed her of all of the rules I told you all today about," Yang said. "But I didn't even consider that she would move that fast."

_Outside_

Ruby kept looking forward, with her body tensed up. Blake just loved seeing the younger girl so nervous. It made her smile genuinely. Since the time she had arrived at the classroom to introduce herself, she fell in love with the redhead's goofiness. She still found it a little hard to believe that she had actually fallen in love in a few minutes, but hey, the world is strange.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of people looking down at them from the second floor of the academy. At the spot, she could see that it was a blonde, a white haired girl, a tall redhead, rabbit ears, and orange hair. She smirked.

_"Well, blondy did say that anyone can start at any moment, why not do it today?'_ The thought of it made her smile. She was just intent on _marking her territory._

_Back at Club Ruby_

"So cat girl likes her too! I can't believe this! That's more competit-"

"Hey, guys. The new girl saw us looking at them," said Nora nonchalantly.

"What!"

Nora was right, although it was a little hard to identify that the girl was aware of their presence, the smirk adorned on her face gave it away.

_Outside_

Blake tore her gaze away from the spying girls and faced Ruby's once again, stiff body.

"Hey Ruby," she said softly, gripping the younger girl's hand even tighter.

"Ye-yeah!" she responded nervously. Blake giggled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked slyly, hoping the redhead would pick up the hint.

"Well, I don't know," Ruby responded densely. "Why do you ask?" she said as she faced Blake's face. She couldn't help but blush after seeing her amber eyes sparkle in the sunlight.

"No reason. Well, I hope one day you find the feeling. But in the meantime," she said, looking up at the window and smirking, "please take this."

"Take what-" she was interrupted as she felt her lips collide with Blake's. The impact of them hitting was rough, but soon turned soft after a few seconds as she closed her eyes. '_Her lips are so soft...'_ Ruby thought. The soft kiss lasted a few more seconds before Blake decided to deepen it. She moaned a little as she grabbed Ruby's cloak with both hands. While kissing, she lightly licked Ruby's bottom lip as they continued.

Ruby had absolutely no idea what they were doing, but she sort of liked it. As Blake licked her lower lip, she slightly opened her mouth. Blake inserted her tongue, exploring her through and throughout, not leaving any spot uncovered that had not been touched by her tongue.

Ruby had little to no experience when it came to kissing. This was her first kiss! She decided that she would leave the tongue techniques to Blake, which she had no problem at all with. Blake's tongue twirled around Ruby's own, making the redhead moan. Of course breathing had to ruin the heated moment. But before Blake and Ruby parted, Blake made sure to make it a memory where Ruby would never forget. As she was ready to leave Ruby's mouth, she sucked onto the redhead's tongue with her mouth and pulled as she let go.

As she pulled back into her seat, a thread of saliva connecting the two's mouths was visible. Blake's gaze was feverish as it was locked onto Ruby's, both panting with flustered faces.

_Club Ruby_

Everyone was silent. The air around felt very uncomfortable, angered, saddened.

"Woah, that was a little… intense," commented Nora.

No responses.

"I change my mind," Yang said. "New rule, anything goes. Saying that, I mean that first one to have sex with Ruby and have her say the magic words gets her."

"Have sex!?" shouted Velvet. "But… isn't that sort of unfair?"

"I don't care, and I highly doubt that that bitch has agreed to the rules I set earlier. So, from now on, we can seduce Ruby anyway, and get in her pants with her permission if she wants it," Yang said, somewhat angered.

"I'm in," both Pyrrha and Weiss said.

"Good, now with that, let the official Ruby Games begin," Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

Nora sat uncomfortably. She could feel a dark energy accumulated from all four of the girls. An energy that had lecherous wolves written on it. '_Ruby, I wish you luck.'_

_Outside. _

"Blake… Do you-"

"There you two are!" Ms. Gwenteer shouted. "I've been looking all over for you guys!"

"Uh, sorry about that!" Ruby said.

"Why aren't you guys at the gym!"

"I needed… um… I-"

"I was taking Ruby out for some fresh air since she felt claustrophobic inside," answered Blake.

"Well," the gym teacher said as she scratched the back of her head. "I guess if it's for Ms. Rose's health, it's okay. But please inform me next time. I can get in trouble for that you know. Now, let's go back."

As the teacher turned around, Ruby sighed and got up from the bench. Starting to walk, she felt a tug at her pinky. Looking down, she saw that Blake's own pinky was intertwined with hers.

She blushed immensely with Blake chuckling silently as both walked together towards the gym.

Throughout the whole walk there, Ruby could feel her chest tighten, and her heart race. '_Seriously, what is this?' _

Going back to the locker room to change, Ruby looked to her right, towards Blake. But as she did and made eye contact with her, Ruby's heart started to race fast, causing her to look back at her locker and change quickly.

'_Dear mother in heaven, today is still weird. I'm weird. I feel different than before ever since I met Blake. I can't stop thinking about her without making my heart beat fast. I'm still not sure what I'm feeling, but hopefully one day I can find what Blake was talking about. I was a little shocked when she kissed me, but Nora says that friends do it all the time, so it's okay, I guess and normal. Although this kiss felt different... But I can't help but feel happy about it too. Oh and please forgive me for I have sinned. I wonder what it's about, but girls are beginning to look different to me… a weird kinda feeling different. But I like it… Anyways, wish me luck in the future mother!'_

Ruby smiled before shutting her locker.

_Omake_

"Now, I hoped you learned your lesson in ditching my class!" yelled Ms. Gwenteer.

"Yes mam," six girls said in unison in a monotone voice.

Yang, Weiss, Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora and Velvet had all ended up in detention. It was all due thanks to a certain orange haired girl, not being Nora.

"Dammit Penny!" Weiss said in whisper. "Why did you tell her where we were at!?"

"She asked," Penny said.

"So!? I thought you were looking for a bathroom!"

"I was! But I still got lost."

"Relax Weiss, we just have to spend like an hour here. It's all good," Yang said as she kicked up her feet on top of the desk.

"Yeah but, what if Ruby's with that new girl?" added Velvet. Yang stiffened.

"We need to get the hell out of here," she said seriously.

"Yeah, but how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Pyrrha said.

"Hmph, just leave that to me," Yang smirked. She got up from her seat and went over the desk where the gym teacher was sitting at and reading the newspaper.

"Ms. Gwenteer, can you please excuse us-"

"Absolutely not. Go back to your seat before I give you all a week's worth of detention," she said quickly.

Yang slumped back to her desk as a depressed aura began to form around her.

"Hopefully Ruby's safe…" she said sadly.

'_Yeah she will, with you guys here that is...' _Nora thought.

_Ruby at the moment: _

_Snore…_ She was taking a nap happily before her afternoon classes began.

**EDIT: Wanna vote to determine what Ruby should do with her lovely ladies...? Come to my profile page and look for the poll ^_^/ vote if you want Ruby to... You know... With all the ladies... ;) or vote if you wanna make Ruby's first time memorable with the girl she loves (I'm guessing you already know who, unless I pull a Shuffle, god damn I have no reason why I even watched that anime) and then have them some what frickle with each other at times, and officially dating. :3 Tbh I think the second one is a better idea, but I'm going to give you guys the opportunity to choose since I couldn't do this without you guys :3 once again, thank you all! **

**Small Ladybug fluff towards the end :3 but intense as hell kiss yo! I wasn't actually supposed to include that, but when you listen to 'My First Kiss' by 30H!3 (I don't know why I have that in my Ipod) things get wild as hell yo... So ya'll probably think I'm dirty as fudge now huh? I warned you... I warned you... lol I hope you found this somewhat interesting. I also decided to rate it as Mature for the fear of it getting even more wilder and perverted... So Guest-chan that hoped that it goes M, you get you're wish my friend. Again, thank you all that support this fic and to those who reviewed and told me of things I had done wrong or things I didn't know of, like the whole Aroma tic thing. Thank you Guest- chan :) **

**And a thanks for telling me what prude was... gosh I'm an idiot... TheLastEidolon**

**Also YAY Nora and Penny! For those who wondered when they would probs showed up! ...Wanna know a secret... I also hate harems. XD but if Ruby's the main one getting all the action and it's yuri... hey, I'm all game! Anyways, come back next time if I haven't scared you away ^_^/ Review, fav or follow. Maybe if I get enough, I might upload some alone time with a certain rabbit faunus, doing... things... ;)**


	3. Cooking Catastrophe

**Yo! Been a while huh? Anyways, I'm back with the next installment of LAFD (Love at First Drool btw) But first, I wanted to tell you guys thank you! Honestly, this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you viewers out there... I'm getting sappy... Especially those who review, fav, or follow. Honestly, your comments get me through faster when I write. I just wanted to say you guys are freaking awesome. I couldn't believe that this fic would get many favs and follows in the first two chapters. Again, all of you rock, and with that, Happy Readings! And Happy Memorial Day too! :)**

**I do not own RWBY **

**P.S. Find the OC I managed to include.**

Chapter Three: Cooking _Cat_astrophe

_Chirp. Chirp._ The sun was shining brightly through the window, hitting the face of a certain red head who was slumbering.

It had been one whole day since Ruby meet Blake and had experienced many bizarre actions coming from her other friends as well. What's even weirder was the feeling she felt every time she would see the cat faunus.

She shifted a little after feeling something heavy on her. Ruby rubbed her eyes slowly and opened them a bit. Today was going to be another schoo-

"What the?" Ruby said half asleep. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Bla- Blake!" she exclaimed loudly. "Wha- what are you doing here!" Ruby blushed immensely. Sitting on top of her waist was Blake dressed in what looked liked an over sized version of the white P.E. shirt. Regarding if she also wore any bottoms, let's just say it was hard for Ruby to determine it.

"Ruby…" Blake said through shiny lips as she leaned down and ran her hands up Ruby's stomach. Ruby tensed up at her soft touch. The redheads eyes followed up to her hands until it led them to her body, her neck, finally, to her lips. By the looks of it, she had applied lip gloss. She stared at them intently; on how they shimmered in the light. She continued her exploration on Blake and ended up locking eyes with the faunus. Ruby blushed at her gaze. It was as if she craved for something; desired for something to happen. She bit her lower lip in response.

Blake bent a little lower, slowly making her way to meet with Ruby's face. Her hair fell both ways as she proceeded. Ruby stood still for any advances Blake was going to do. The faunus continued her leaning until she stopped by Ruby's ear. "I've been wanting to do this to you since we spoke in class," she said slowly and seductively.

'_Do wha-?'_ Ruby's thoughts were suddenly interrupted after feeling a tug on her ear loaf. "Gah!-" the red head moaned. Her eyes widened at the noise she released, clasping a hand over her mouth as a result. '_Did I just moan?!'_ she thought. Blake continued to lightly suck on her ear, making the red head tightly grab her mouth from making any noises. The reason was because next to her was her roommate Weiss and god knows she hates being woken up early.

Before backing up, Blake flicked her tongue against her ear. Ruby shuddered and clenched her teeth. The cat faunus returned to the sitting position she was doing earlier. Ruby was confused and dazed as to what had just happened. Blake smirked at her bewildered facial expression and licked her lips making sure she got rid of left any saliva. Ruby's blush deepened.

"Blake, wait!" she said quietly, trying not to wake the princess next to them. "Weiss is going to wak-" she stopped after seeing Blake's hands move to the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay Ruby," Blake said as she grinded a little against Ruby's waist. Ruby couldn't help but clench her teeth again and grab the edge of her bed. "Just relax," she ended. She continued to lift her shirt to reveal a black laced brassiere and, luckily, underwear that matched. She threw the shirt over to the other side where the white haired girl resided. She even managed to cover the girl's face with it.

"Blake!-" she was shushed again by the cat faunus' finger. Blake's eyes shifted to Weiss as the white haired girl moved her sleeping position.

"We don't want to ruin this yet do we?" she said with a sly smile. Ruby couldn't respond. Did she want to end this? Or continue? She gulped and blushed as she looked away. Blake smiled and continued her advance towards the red head. She grabbed Ruby's hands and placed them on her hips.

"Hold me down," she said slowly as she looked into Ruby's eyes. Ruby looked at her lips. "Okay?" she said as Ruby continued to admire her lips. She nodded.

Blake moved her hands to her back, making Ruby confused. '_Wait!'_ She thought as her eyes widened. '_Is she going to-?' _Blake smirked.

She made her way to the back of her brassiere and unhooked it. Ruby saw the sides of the bra become loose. Her brows furrowed as her eyes widened once again. '_Holycrudholycrudholycrud-' _

"Ruby~" she said seductively. Before letting the brassiere fall, she grabbed the cups of the bra. She narrowed her gaze towards the red head as another sly smile appeared on her face. Slowly, she began letting down the laced brassiere. Ruby blushed immensely, she could feel her heart beat quicken. The anticipation, suspense, of what was going to happen made the redhead nervous. She felt like a ticking time bomb for some reason.

"GAHHHHHH!" Ruby shot up from her bed covered in sweat. Panting, she looked all over to find a certain cat faunus, but found no one. She sighed in relief. It was only just a dream. But why did that sort of disappoint her in a way…? She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. '_It doesn't matter, at least she's not here to-'_ Ruby stopped after coming in contact with a certain white haired girl standing at the edge of the bed across her. Her cheeks reddened at the sight.

"Uh-" Ruby started, but could see the shocked expression on Weiss. At the moment, Weiss' back was turned at Ruby as she held a towel to her front, leaving her back and other parts exposed. Ruby had caught her just out of the shower. Weiss' face began to redden as her expression spelled anger.

"Weiss, I can explain. I know you're really mad but-"

"You…" Weiss started.

Ruby began waving her hands. "Weiss wait, look it's normal to spot a friend naked… right? heh.." she said nervously.

"You…" her body began to shake as her blush deepened.

"Wait Weiss-"

"YOU!" Weiss screamed. _Slap._

_SLAM. _

"And stay out there!" Weiss yelled from the other side of the door. Ruby's eyes were shut as she rubbed her cheek.

'_Why'd she have to hit me? It's not like I did anything wrong...'_ Ruby thought. "Weiss, when can I come back in? I still have to change."

"You will wait!" she growled, making Ruby jump from the door. The redhead sighed as she slide down the brown door. On the other side stood a blushing Weiss as she clutched the towel closer to her chest and narrowed her eyes. '_Dolt.'_

Skipping her way merrily through the hall, was Nora. She stopped immediately after spotting a sulking Ruby sitting on the ground.

"Hey Ruby!" Nora screamed across the hallway. Ruby shot her head up in surprise. The orange haired girl ran towards the redhead at an incredible speed, scaring Ruby. She came to a halt, barely almost hitting Ruby in the process.

"He-hey Nora," Ruby stuttered, thankful she was still alive.

"Hey!" she responded happily. "Whatta doing out here?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, Weiss kicked me out," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Why'd she kick you out?" Nora asked innocently. Ruby's faced reddened.

"I," she began, "sorta saw her…" she stalled as her fingertips touched. "Naked…" she finally said as she tried to hide her face in between her knees and arms.

"Hmmmm? So?" Nora responded. She grew a devious smirk. "If I didn't know better, Weiss must have kicked you out because she was probably embar-" The door slammed open, resulting in knocking Ruby forward. Weiss came out with her head held high and some pink set on her cheeks.

"Nora," Weiss started. Nora shook in fright. "Let's head out for a walk, shall we," she said as she walked over to the orange haired girl. She hooked her arm through Nora's and dragged her.

"Weiss hold on! I was just trying to help you!" Nora screamed as she was being dragged off. "Ruby call for help, I beg of yo-" her comment was cut short after the door to go outside of the dorms, closed. '_Sorry Nora, but I don't want to get killed just yet.'_ Ruby shuddered.

She entered her room and headed straight for the shower. She undressed from her pajamas which were a collab between an undershirt with some sort of wolf design on it and rose pajama bottoms. Of course, as well as her underwear was removed.

She turned on the shower, but waited a bit for it to heat up. Once seeing steam, she entered, and adjusted the knobs in order to achieve a perfect temperature of warmth and coolness. She let the water hit her head for a few moments before doing anything else. '_Hopefully, today will be a good day...'_

_(Elsewhere, another young, attractive student at Beacon was also showering). _

As she stripped of her pajamas, she started the shower. She set her glasses to the side and looked at the mirror. Velvet looked at her reflection as she hugged herself, making her breasts have more volume. She examined her breasts. She panicked and jumped after seeing the condensation on the mirror begin to form.

She quickly entered the shower and began wetting her head. After a few moments of soaking in the water, she grabbed the shampoo. As she applied it, she began scrubbing deep through her hair roots, resulting in making her chest bounce. She began humming a small little tune while doing so. '_I hope today will be great. Especially, if I'll see,_' she bit her lip and blushed, '_Ruby.' _She blushed even harder after remembering the events that occurred between the two girls. She held her face in response.

'_We almost kissed..._' Her expression grew longing as she slowly began releasing her grip from her face. '_We almost did more than that...'_ Her hands slowly made her way to her neck, then to the middle of her chest. Her blush deepened as her mouth stayed slightly open, breathing a bit heavy. '_I saw her blood...' _She continued to move lower at a slower pace. She reached her waist and stopped. '_Ruby~'_ She continued her way lower until-

"Hey Velvet, you almost done?" said to what seemed to be the rabbit faunus' roommate. Velvet shuffled and jumped with surprise. Unfortunately, as a result from such movement, she fell, dragging along the shower hanger set up across the wall.

"Hey, you okay in there!?" said her roommate in concern.

"Ye-yeah," Velvet responded. "Just, saw- saw a spider," she quickly lied.

"Oh, okay. Just hurry it up if you want to make it in time for class. Remember, first period today is cooking, so don't show up to Port's again," she said, chuckling as she left. Velvet blushed. She remembered that day to be extremely embarrassing. She was thinking about a certain redhead that day and had accidentally wandered off to the wrong class. She blushed and got up. She readjusted the shower hanger that held up the curtains and continued on with her shower. '_Hopefully the rest of the day goes better...'_ she thought worriedly as she sulked in the shower.

* * *

Ruby turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub. She wiped herself dried and continued on to the room. She picked up her uniform that was on the wall, along with her signature red cloak. Dressing quickly, she went on to brush her hair. Once done, she went towards the mirror to check herself. It was some sort of ritual for Ruby to check herself before leaving. One being, her mother always did want her presentable and clean, and the other being, to save her from whatever embarrassment that might occur for not checking herself. Let's just say the last time she didn't check, she was dying from her older sister's embarrassing taunts that day that dealt with bed hair.

"Alright!" she said slapping her cheeks lightly. "All good!"

Ruby made her way down the hall, going for her first period class, this time cooking. The reason for such a switch was customary in the academy of Beacon. This was to allow more opportunities and classes for the girls to take without having to go to summer school. Of course, if one were to fail a class, then it was obligatory to attend during the summer as punishment in order to regain the credits lost in the past.

On her way, Ruby spotted someone crouching down at a corner. Inspecting it more, she realized that it was the orange haired girl, Penny.

"Uh, Penny?" Ruby called out.

"Yeah?" Penny responded, still facing the corner.

"Why are you… turned to the corner…?"

"Weiss told me to."

"I see…" Ruby said in confusion. "Why?"

"I saw her taking Nora outside and I asked what happened since Nora looked pretty scared and called for help. So I asked Weiss if I should help her and she told me to go stand at a corner."

"Okay…? Anyways, let's just go to class," Ruby said.

"But Weiss told me to stay here."

"I'm sure she wants us to get to class on time," Ruby responded, hoping it would get across the orange haired girl.

"Are you sure?" Penny doubted.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay!" Penny said happily as she stood up and began walking away. "Let's go friend!"

Ruby shook her head and followed. On their way to their first period cooking class with Ms. Goodwitch, Ruby spoke up.

"Hey, do you happen to know why everyone wasn't at third period yesterday?" the redhead asked.

"Hm. Oh! That's because we all got extended detention!"

"Oh, detenti- wait what!"

"Yeah, we all had to go since we were at Club Ruby when we weren't supposed to be there and then Yang made the teacher made during it and she said we had stay an extra two hours ."

'_Yang...'_ Ruby sighed as she held her head. She shook the thought after hearing a familiar name. "Club what?" Ruby asked. '_Did she just say Club Ruby? No, I probably heard that wrong._'

"You know, Club R-"

"GIRLS HURRY IT UP!" screamed a woman. It was a rather middle aged woman known as Ms. Goodwitch across the hall. Ruby almost jumped out of her skin. "EVERYONE IS ALREADY SEATED AND I WOULD LIKE TO START RIGHT AWAY!"

"Yes ma'am!" replied Ruby. "Come on Penny, let's go!"

"Okay friend!" Penny responded. She picked up her leg and ran at an incredible speed. '_What the heck!? Are all the orange haired people fast!?' _she thought as she trailed behind the fast runner.

Panting for breath, Ruby held onto the door frame of the classroom.

"Sorry… about… the wait…" she said, managing through small breathes each take. "Come on… Penny… let's go sit…- what the!" she yelled across the classroom.

"What's the matter friend?" Penny wondered.

"How the heck did you get to your seat already!"

"Ms. Rose! Stop the fuss already and sit down!" Ms. Goodwitch said. Ruby jumped at the yell.

"Yes ma'am…" she said sheepishly as she made her way next to Penny. As she did however, she felt stares on her. If she hated anything, it was arriving in front of a crowd, much less her friends.

On her way, she looked at the corner of her eye and locked gazes with a familiar cat faunus. Blake smiled at her before Ruby rapidly turned her head and red stained her cheeks. '_Why can't I look at her!?'_ She mentally panicked as she rushed to her seat.

As she sat, she peered over her shoulder to see a relaxed Yang kicking her feet over her desk, a head- held high Weiss, a fidgeting Velvet, a posture straight with her hands folded together Pyrrha, a drained looking Nora looking as if her life hanged by a thread, and finally, a very concentrated looking Blake. Ruby continued to look at Blake, until the faunus actually shifted her eyes towards the redhead, making Ruby jump with embarrassment and look forward again.

"Okay class, today we're making sweets," Ms. Goodwitch said as she faced the class. The whole classroom lightened up and smiled with the news of making desserts since it was a rare occasion.

"Wow Glynda, Ozpin and you hook up or something?" Yang teased with a smirk.

" Ms. Xiao Long detention after school and take your feet off the desk," Ms. Goodwitch said nonchalantly as she began writing on the board.

"Wha-!" Yang began but stopped in fear of extending her hour in detention. She grumbled silently to herself.

"Hmph, barbarian," Weiss said quietly towards Yang. Yang glared at her.

'_I'll get you back… just watch,' _she thought as another devious smirk formed.

"Alright class, today I will give you the options to create a dessert of your own. I have written a few recipes on the board just in case you had no clue as to what to bake. I will grade you at the end of class period based on your efforts, and most importantly, taste. Get started right away," she ended.

Deep within the minds of four other girls, a single thought occurred. '_I guess, you can say... this is round one of the Ruby Games!' _Blake observed the others and smirked.

_'I see,'_ she thought, _'Win her heart through her stomach huh?'_

The whole classroom shifted towards the back where it contained the tools necessary to bake items such as stoves, burners, utensils and such and such. In conclusion, the classroom was pretty huge.

"Be sure to equip yourselves with aprons and tie your hair behind," Ms. Goodwitch reminded them.

Ruby reached for her apron and put in on with ease. However, after finishing, she heard struggling noises across of her.

"Hm?" Ruby wondered. She blushed deeply after looking in front of her. It was the rabbit faunus putting on her apron, but was having difficulties tying it behind her.

"Nh~" Velvet kept mumbling as she struggled. It was no use, the front of it was keeping the back from connecting. Ruby kept staring at her chest without realizing what she was doing. On the other side of the classroom, a blonde sighted them.

'_This should be fun,'_ she smirked.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran towards her.

"Huh!" Ruby snapped out of her trance.

"Watcha lookin at?" Yang teased as she bent down.

"Uh, I was looking at-" she quickly thought of an excuse. However, her mind was overtaken as she looked at Yang's attire. Yang's collared shirt was buttoned down to where her chest led, exposing a bright yellow brassiere. Ruby's blush deepened.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" the redhead quickly said as she left towards the counters.

From across the classroom Ruby could hear Weiss screaming. Something like, "Pyrrha put your shirt back on!" Ruby blushed at first but continued on.

After arriving, Ruby inhaled and exhaled to try and regain her cool. Ruby, being the one who didn't cook, looked forward to the board to look at her options. There was chocolate cake, chocolate in general, chocolate chip cookies, choc- her eyes widened and went back to the third suggestion. "Chocolate… chip… cookies…" Her mouth began to water but she managed to gulp it down. Secretly at the corner of each classroom, eyes gleamed towards the redhead. Blake looked out the corner of her eye.

'_I suppose I can make chocolate chip cookies, but not because of her!'_ thought a white haired girl as blush began to form on her cheeks.

'_Heh, Ruby did always like my cookies,_' Yang thought sexually.

'_I'll make cookies, and then I'll give them to-'_ Velvet couldn't finish, for the thought of it made her speechless as blushed heavily.

'_Alright, I'll try to win Ruby with my sweets!' _thought Pyrrha enthusiastically.

"Let's see, if I want to make cookies…" Ruby pondered.

"Hey Ruby!" said a familiar giddy girl by the name of Nora.

"Oh, Nora… glad to see you're still… alive," Ruby said nervously.

Nora rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, me too Ruby… me too," she said sounding distant as she shuddered. '_Note to self, don't make Weiss pissed.'_ "Anyways, just wanted to make small talk!"

"Nora."

"Yessss?"

"You can't cook at all can you."

"Nope!"

Ruby sighed. "Well, we can just wor-"

"Nora! There you are!" interrupted a girl with shoulder length, brown hair with the front of it tied by a small hair band. Her eyes were a deep blue color. Her uniform was worn differently compared to the rest. She kept her blazer tied around her waist and had her shirt cuffs up to her elbows. "I told you to get the materials! We're ganna make chocolate cake for your boyfriend right?"

"Uh… hey there Raizel… fancy meeting you here… heh," Nora said nervously.

"Cut the crap Nora, and come on before we get a bad grade and get detention for doing nothing. We can't afford to skip practice. Oh and hello Ruby."

Ruby slowly waved to the girl pulling Nora away. "Not again!" Nora yelled.

'_That was… odd,'_ Ruby thought as she continued her plans to make chocolate chip cookies.

Ruby went forward to grab a bowl that was set on a counter, but felt something sharp sink into her finger. "Ouch!" Ruby yelped. She examined her finger and saw a droplet of blood sit still.

"Crap," Ruby said.

"Is everything alright?" questioned a girl near Ruby.

"Yeah, just hurt my fin-" she stopped after meeting the eyes of Blake. She blushed in response.

"Let me see," Blake said as she held out her hand. Ruby hesitated at first, but nodded and turned her hand for Blake to see.

"This is nothing, all you need to do is disinfect it," Blake said.

"Yeah I was pla-" she stopped after seeing the cat faunus raise her hand closer to her mouth. She began sucking on Ruby's index finger as her tongue swirled around. Ruby's blush deepened.

She continued sucking, making the redhead's gaze turn feverishly. Thinking she had gotten rid of the blood, she stopped sucking and released her finger, making a popping noise as a result. She licked the saliva from her lips as she smirked. "That should help~" she said through narrowed eyes. Ruby stood there, still processing as to what happened. Blake smiled at her confused expression, and walked off. Passing by the redhead, Blake leaned towards Ruby, "Make sure to get a band-aid. We wouldn't want it to worsen. You'll need those fingers later," she said with a chuckle. Ruby stood there for a few more seconds before snapping out of her thoughts and blushing heavily.

'_I'll just go get a band-aid…_' she thought.

On another side of the classroom, a certain princess-like girl was perfectly executing the process of making cookies. '_Add a little milk, sugar, eggs,' _she happily thought as she poured them into a bowl. '_This is for me and for my purposes only! But I might share...'_ she thought blushing. As she turned around to retrieve a whisk, a blonde popped up behind a few steps. In her hand was a red bottle of some sort.

She quietly sneaked up to the bowl and dumped the contents in. '_Sorry about this Rubes, but it's to teach that little princess a lesson.' _Besides, this was killing two birds with one stone for her. She would have her revenge on Weiss and also have her chances with Ruby turn slim when she tries her '_delicious' _cookies.

After seeing Weiss begin to turn around, Yang quickly stopped her sabotaging and stood up straight.

"Hey there Weiss!" Yang happily said.

The white haired girl stared at her weirdly. "What do you want, you barbarian."

Yang wanted to punch her, but kept it in. Pulling another fake smile, "Oh nothing, just seeing how you were doing!"

"Well, I'm doing fine, so leave," she said as she went to mix the ingredients within the bowl. Yang held her laugh in.

"Glad to see it!" she said as left, practically snickering. '_Soon, you'll be making a batch of habanero chocolate chip cookies!' _

'_Hmph, she was an idiot, anyways, back to baking,' _she thought with a small smile.

Yang couldn't help but laugh every time Weiss added another ingredient. '_It doesn't matter because all Ruby will be tasting is the sweet spiciness of your tasty cookies!'_

After a couple minutes, a ding rang in the air, indicating that Weiss' cookies were ready to come out of the oven. She made her way to the stove and took out a tray that held about fifteen cookies. She placed the cookies on a plate and wiped her forehead with her forearm. '_Now, I'll just get them to cool off and,_' she looked over to Ruby and blushed, '_Maybe… give some to her...'_

"Ah, Ms. Schnee. I see you baked chocolate chip cookies, and might I say, they look rather delicious," Ms. Goodwitch said.

"Why thank you miss," Weiss spoke proudly, "Care to taste one?"

'_Oh god, what have I done,'_ Yang thought in panic.

"Don't mind if I do," Ms. Goodwitch said as she reached for one. As she picked up the cookie, Yang could feel her grade drop. Taking it towards her mouth, Yang could already feel how sore her behind was going to be after spending multiple hours sitting in detention. As it was about to reach her mouth, a sudden explosion erupted.

"What in the world!?" Ms. Goodwitch screamed.

"I'm so sorry!" Velvet panicked. "It just happened when I put the cookies in the stove! Honestly!"

"Ms. Scarlatina! What is the meaning of this!" Ms. Goodwitch left to scold the rabbit faunus. '_She didn't try my cookie, well I guess a bite wouldn't hurt,'_ Weiss thought as she picked up a cookie.

"Wait Weis-!" Yang was too late, Weiss had bitten into the cookie. She saw the princess' face turn from delight, to unsure, to widened eyes as she scurried towards the pitcher of water set on top of the counter. '_Three, two, one-'_

"YANG!" Weiss screamed.

"Crap," Yang said as she dashed throughout the classroom with Weiss trailing behind her.

Ruby was just about finished mixing her contents. However, she was a bit unsure on how it… turned out.

"Is everything supposed to be this brown…? I mean, mixing it to look brown is correct right? I put extra chocolate in but I think I put too much…" she said unsure. At this point, it was just going to result in chocolate cookies. "Whatever, I'll just go pour it into the cups and get this over with," she sighed in defeat. Unfortunately, Ruby decided to go at a wrong time.

"Yang get back here!" Weiss threatened.

"No way! And have you skin me alive!?"

"You deserve it!" she yelled.

Ruby held the bowl with two hands and went towards another destination within the classroom.

As she did, a dashing Yang barely managed to miss her. "Sorry about that sis!" Yang yelled as she continued running. Ruby sighed, happy that she didn't drop the mix. Although, as Weiss ran by, she managed to bump into the redhead's back, resulting in making Ruby fall.

"Almost finished," Pyrrha said in satisfaction. "Now time to-"

"Pyrrha! Look out!" Ruby yelled.

"Huh?" the amazon thought. She looked to her side to see Ruby stumbling as she held her bowl up high. The two crashed into each other, making Ruby fall on top of Pyrrha.

"Oh gosh Pyrrha, I'm so sorry!-" Ruby began, but looked down to see the 'mess' she caused. It backfired however as she saw the state the amazon was in. Pyrrha's shirt was half open, with some chest showing as her skirt was a bit lifted, showing an inappropriate amount of thigh. Not to mention, that she was covered in chocolate, landing on the exposed parts and her face. Pyrrha looked up towards Ruby. Their eyes locked, one being wide eyes and the other being some what feverish.

"I'm so sorr-" Ruby began but was interrupted.

"Ruby…" Pyrrha said. She shifted her gaze as she blushed and held her hands to her face. "Not in front of everyone~" Ruby blushed deeply.

"Here we have it folks! The perverted amazon and the nervous little redhead trying to get it on in the classroom," imitated Nora, trying to sound like a sports news reporter. "What do you have to say about this Penny!" she said as she moved the whisk over to the other orange haired girl.

"What are they trying to get on?" she commented innocently.

Nora sighed and shook her head as she smirked. "You see Penny, when a woman and a woman lov-"

"Nora!" screamed her friend, Raziel. "I told you we have to get this done!"

"Sorry, sorry on my way, _MOM_!"

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!~"

"What is the meaning of this!" Ms. Goodwitch arrived at the messy scene.

"Uh, sorry Ms. Goodwitch, I accidentally fell and bumped into Pyrrha," Ruby said as she stood up. "We'll clean this right away."

"I know you will, now get to it!" the blonde teacher snapped as she returned to her desk.

Ruby sighed in relief. She managed to somehow not receive detention. She looked back at the amazon who was still on the floor. She gave out a small smile and held out her hand. Pyrrha couldn't help but blush at seeing the redhead's smile.

"Need a hand?" Ruby said. Pyrrha smiled.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she reached for the other girl's hand.

"Ruby I'm so sorry!" Yang screamed, startling Ruby. Ruby, jumping out of her skin, lost her balance again, taking Pyrrha with her as well. "It was Weiss' fau-" Yang stopped after seeing Ruby's position. The redhead was struggling for air as her hands moved all over the place. Currently, her face was buried into the amazon's chest.

"Oh Ruby~ You don't care where we do it, do you?" Pyrrha commented as she held her face with one hand. She snapped out of her fantasies after hearing a familiar ding in the air. "Oh, my cookies are done."

"You're cookies aren't the only one done," snickered Yang.

"Yang, if you think you'll get away with this," came up a disheveled Weiss, "You're wrong!" she yelled as she went for the blonde.

"Well, my breaks over, see you later Rubes!" she said as she ran.

Pyrrha, being pretty fit and strong, picked up Ruby with ease. Ruby's face was fully flushed. "Ruby, I made some chocolate chip cookies. Care to try one?" she smiled. Ruby snapped out of her blushing and smiled widely.

"Chocolate chip cookies?! Heck yes!" she shouted. Pyrrha smiled and went towards the oven. She wore her mittens for cautionary measures and took out the tray.

"There a bit hot, but they should be ready to eat," she said as she placed the tray of cookies down. Ruby, turning crazy when her favorite dessert is mentioned, dove right in.

She grabbed the cookie and munched happily. However, her munching stopped and her faced stayed stuck in a happy state. '_This is...'_ "So… good…" she managed through chews.

"Really?" Pyrrha said sheepishly. "I'm glad you liked it," she said pulling off a relieved face as she blushed a little.

"Yup… they're really good…" she said as she swallowed. "I'll have… another one…" she said as she grabbed another cookie. She quickly devoured it and smiled. "Thanks Pyrrha! That was pretty good! I'll go clean up the mess so don't worry about it. It was my fault anyways," she said as she grabbed a rag.

"Ruby…" Pyrrha started.

"Hey are these ready to eat!" Nora shouted as she stood in front of Pyrrha's cookies.

"Yes, would you care to try one?" she happily smiled. Just then, Yang and Weiss stopped by as well, both panting for breath.

"I'll tell you... some secrets about her…. and we let this whole thing drop... okay?" Yang said tiredly.

"I didn't ask for secrets!" Weiss blushed. '_But… it wouldn't hurt…'_

"Hey, these your cookies Pyrrha?" Yang asked as she pointed to the tray.

"Yes, I was just going to ask if you wanted to try some," she said.

"Don't mind if I do," Yang smirked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Weiss said as she picked one up.

"Hey, me too!" Nora said as she grabbed one.

All four girls grabbed a cookie and bite it. Only seconds after, was Yang on the ground, Weiss coughing loudly, and Nora spitting out the contents. At a distance, a certain black haired girl witnessed what just happened.

"What the?" Ms. Goodwitch started. "Ms. Xiao Long! Why are you on the floor!?"

Next to Yang was a message written in chocolate "_I lived a good life… No one sleep with Ru-"_ it read.

"Ms. Scarlatina, please take Ms. Xiao Long to the infirmary! Immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Velvet.

Pyrrha wiped her mouth after spitting out whatever she made. "This is absolutely repulsive…" Her eyes widened after realizing something. Ruby ate a few despite the horrible taste. She let out a small smile and blushed a little.

Ruby had just finished wiping the chocolate from the floor and went back to her desk. What she didn't notice at first was that there was a little bag with a note set on her desk.

"Hm?" Ruby thought. She picked up the note and read it:

'_Thought you would like some. Hopefully it's edible :P' _

After it, was some sort of shape that resembled a cat where the signature was supposed to be. Ruby smiled and looked around to see who had written it. Her first guess was Blake, but she was cooking something at the moment with the girl named Raziel. '_It couldn't have been her...'_ But another part of her smiled and held the note against her chest hoping it was.

She picked up one of the cookies within the bag and tasted it. Her eyes widened at the taste. It was perfect. She happily munched her cookies one by one.

"Hey sorry to ask you for this favor Blake, you know since this is probably the first time we meet. Nora's just too easily distracted," Raziel said as she took the cake into the stove.

"No problem, I'm happy to help," Blake said with a small smile.

"Oh! And good luck with whoever you're trying to hook up with. I'm pretty sure you'll win their heart by your delicious cookies!" Raziel laughed.

Blake giggled. '_I hope so,_' she said as she looked over her shoulder to see a gleeful redhead eating cookies.

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Schnee, Ms. Nikos, and someone inform Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Scarlatina, you have all received a zero for the day. I'm sure you're proud of that," Ms. Goodwitch said as she walked off. All girls sighed.

Only a few moments later did they hear a cry of joy in the air. "Penny, wonderful job!" the teacher yelled. The girls looked over to their side to see a humongous cake, looking as if it were going to be delivered to a wedding. Their mouths flew open as their eyes widened.

"Thank you miss!" she saluted.

"I'm not even going to ask how she got that…" Weiss said defeated. They all sighed again.

_Later on that day…_

_Ring. Ring._

Ruby took out her cell phone and looked at the caller. She smiled and picked up the call.

"Uncle Qrow!" she said happily. "What's up? Why'd you call?"

"Hello there Ruby," said Qrow. "I was just checking up to see if you were still alive."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah I'm still alive."

"That's great to hear. So… haveyousleptwithanyoneyet," he said quickly.

"What?" Ruby questioned. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing," he brushed it off. "Anyways, will you and your sister be coming home these upcoming holidays?"

"Duh. Of course uncle. We wouldn't miss it in the world."

"I'm happy to hear that. If you want, bring some friends over. Close ones that is."

"Okay…? Sure I'll see if they would like to come…" Ruby said suspiciously.

"Yes, well. Have you kissed anyone?"

Ruby blushed. "Uncle… you do know that this is an all girls school right?"

"I don't judge," he said nonchalantly. "While we are on this topic, have you got anyone you like?"

Ruby couldn't help but blush even more. "Uncle, why are you asking this?"

"I'm just wondering if you've slep-" The phone call was cut.

"Uncle Qrow? Hello?" she looked at the screen and saw that he had hung up.

"Why're you so weird uncle?" she sighed.

'_Dear mother in heaven. Today in first period was crazy. No, today in general was just crazy. I had a weird dream about Blake and the rest are still acting pretty weird too. Although, I hope Blake did make those cookies… Wait, why…' _Ruby blushed as she looked down to her bandaged finger and remembered what the cat faunus did. '_Anyways, uncle is still pretty odd though… wish me luck mother!'_

_Omake_

"Alright Penny, just take this walky talky to where Ruby is and set it down. But don't let Ruby know it's there!" Yang said as she handed the device to the wacky orange haired girl.

"Roger!" she saluted.

"Xiao Long! You're detention isn't over yet! Hurry up and sit down!" yelled Ms. Goodwitch.

"Coming!" Yang yelled. She turned back to face Penny. "Okay now go!"

Penny nodded and dashed off. Yang grinned evilly and put an earphone into her ear that was connected to the walky talky.

"Now time to see what she's up to," she snickered as she adjusted the knob.

After hearing noises, she stopped moving the knob. "Got it-"

"Ruby…" panted another female voice. "You're pretty rough," she giggled a little.

"Yeah, you're pretty rough yourself Pyrrha…" Ruby panted. Yang's face drained of all its color.

"Thank you really," Pyrrha said.

"I already said it, you're welcome…" Ruby panted.

'_Thank you?! For what? What did they do?!'_ Yang thought terrified.

"Are you up for a another round?" Pyrrha smirked.

"Always," Ruby responded confidently.

"Get ready then," Pyrrha said smoothly.

"GAH!" Yang yelled as she flipped over the desk.

"Ms. Xiao Long! What is the meaning of this!" Ms. Goodwitch yelled. "Now you have another hour to serve!"

"Noooooooo!" Yang cried.

"Yay! Go Ruby! Go Pyrrha!" Penny yelled. She was just cheering them on as both girls spared Kendo in the dojo. Pyrrha was also thanking Ruby for still eating her cookies despite the bad taste…

**Oh Yang, you freak out for nothing... Hope you guys liked it! A bit short, but hey! Managed to finish in two days! Also, I added a new character... Raziel is her name. Why did I do that? Don't worry she will have a purpose later on! Anyways I would, again, like to thank those who helped me throughout my writing adventures. A VERY special thanks to Sapphiqu3 and Scourge From BloodClan for being awesome peeps! :) Your words encouraged me and did help me to write or improved (hopefully it did) despite being verrrryyy lazy XD But of course everyone else's did too! So don't think I considered your opinion to be worthless, because it wasn't :)**

**Also Announcement (Self advertisement, I know, lame): I managed to squeeze in another RWBY project called 'Nekoyans!' What is that you ask? Well check out my page for more info! However, don't expect the story to contain wild and hot scenes such as this one! XD It aims more to the family genre... Read it if that floats your boat, but if it doesn't, whatta ganna do? Everyone has different preferences.**

**So, I guess I'll see you guys till next yo! Review, fav, or follow if you would like! Oh and I also changed the whole 'Fifteen minute' ordeal on chapter two, seeing how Craxuan was right about it. Thanks for pointing that out yo!**


End file.
